


Caring (Just A Bit Too Much)

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, It's just modern fluff, and Ori just wants him to Chill, dori is a caring brother, librarian!Ori, so it prolly sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Dori's a mother hen, and Ori just wants to have a calm day





	Caring (Just A Bit Too Much)

Dori babies his little brother, even though he's twenty one now.

It's not that Dori ever doubted Ori (he doubted Nori, not his baby brother)—he was simply a worrier, as well as an old fusspot according to his siblings. He just cared about his brothers' wellbeings (well, maybe he cared more about Ori's, as he hadn't disappointed him yet).

The care he showed for his siblings often meant he'd show up at their work, with a packed lunch, and sometimes he'd give them hugs in front of their coworkers. Nori minded this, and he made sure Dori knew that. Ori didn't care too much; he was happy that he was still receiving hugs like he did at a young age.

When the baby brother moved out of the family's small home on Ered Lane (which Ori often referred to as Ered Luin, a reference to how he pronounced it as a child) to attend a college further away from home, Dori showed much worry. Ori never left his side, or Nori's, either. He'd always been a clingy child, so naturally, Dori was sent into automatic panic mode.

"You be careful, Orion," the eldest brother spoke to the youngest, the day he dropped him off at the college. He looked to be on the verge of tears, seeing Ori going to stay in a dorm with a total stranger (who one day became Ori's boyfriend, which made Dori faint). He felt like his world was being torn apart. "And you'll remember to call me, right? And remember to eat regularly—you're still a growing boy, you know, and I worry about you—Nori does too!"

Ori simply chuckled as he stood in the doorway to his new dorm—his new home, Dori reminded him—but have a light nod as his response. "I'll write, too, I promise," he spoke to the brother, his voice barely over a whisper (why he was whispering in a hallway full of people, many would dislike. Ori was just shy). He tugged at the sleeves of his purple jumper, giving off an anxious look. "You don't have to worry about me, you know. I'll be just fine. I've already applied for a job at the nearest library."

The news of a job started Dori, but he gave a small clap on the back to show his support. "You'll be a wonderful librarian, lad."

Somehow, for some reason, Dori didn't believe his words, so he found himself driving to the library Ori ended up working at.

Ori tried not to pay any notice to his brother's loud (but polite) voice, as he was in an aisle, putting old fantasy novels back in its place. He could hear Dori speaking sternly to poor Shelley at the front counter, who was cowardly enough without a cranky older brother. "Just please tell me where Orion is," Ori heard his brother say, and all he could do was sigh.

"Dori, I'm here!" He set the last novel down on an empty space of the shelf, and ran down to the main area of the library. He didn't expect to see Dori here, to be quite honest, and he didn't think he'd see his brother start to cry. "Wait, what's wrong? Did Nori get arrested again?" He asked, before being pulled into a hug.

"I only missed you, lad." The elder hugged his brother tightly, as he cried, while Ori sheepishly hugged back. "It's been a few months since you've been home; Nori's been wondering when you'd return.." He took a step back, to look at his small brother, who hadn't changed much since they spoke months ago. "It's almost your birthday, Ori. You'll come home to celebrate with us, right?"

Ori smiled to him, and offered a nod. "Of course—"

"And you should bring your boyfriend, lad, I've seen his Facebook photos. I can't wait to meet him!"

Maybe, just maybe, Dori cared too much, but in the end, Ori appreciated it (but he did cry when his boyfriend went home with him, and was asked many odd questions).


End file.
